


Spank Fics: Mewtwo's First Time (Pokemon Spanking)

by FarceWrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarceWrite/pseuds/FarceWrite





	Spank Fics: Mewtwo's First Time (Pokemon Spanking)

Mewtwo sighed, It was one not so much of annoyance as it was contempt. Some for the Machoke, but mostly for himself. 

“Well?” The Machoke asked, crossing his meaty arms over his huge chest. 

“We had a bet and you lost. Are you going to hold up your end?” 

“...of course…” 

The Machoke smiled. “Good.” 

Mewtwo didn’t speak any further, he knew what to do. Thankfully there was no risk of another Pokemon or worse - a human - stumbling across the indignity. They were in Mewtwo’s own realm, a pocket dimension that stood in between, crafted just to the artificial legendary's taste. An endless field, pathways bordered by flowers leading to nowhere, a gentle wind that never seemed to die off… a place of perfect solitude. 

Sitting down on the lone stump that sat in the center of the seemingly endless world, the Machoke patted his leg, smirking. 

Mewtwo suppressed a growl as he did as he was bid and gracefully placed himself over the Pokemon's lap. 

“We get to do this whenever I want, right?” 

Mewtwo grimaced. “Yes.” 

The Machoke raised his muscled hand high in the air. 

“No tricks, no illusions? This is real? You - a legendary - are really over my *physical* lap and every spank is *really* me slapping your naughty legendary bottom?” 

“...Yes.”

“Great! Now tell me, does this hurt?” 

Mewtwo gasped as his spanker’s hand came smashing down on his rump. 

“You’re going to spend a lot of time over my knee!” 

Mewtwo did his best, but every spank came fast and it came hard. It felt like a rock was smashing over and over on his bottom. The last thing he wanted to do was give this brute the satisfaction, but less than ten spanks in and Mewtwo couldn’t help but grunt with every smack, and it was only getting worse. 

“I still can’t believe this is happening! I can’t believe it at all! A dice roll, A DICE ROLL! I get ONE number higher than your roll and now you’re my spanking toy!” 

The pace picked up along with the Machoke’s excitement. Mewtwo couldn’t help it anymore, his grunts turned into audible yelps and gasps. He could only hope he wouldn’t cry. 

“I’m going to spank you until you cry, then spank you harder!” 

Harder!? How!? How could any spank hurt worse than it already did? Fear welled up inside Mewtwo, but he could barely focus on even that, the pain was building up, the embarrassment was beyond horrible! He kicked out his legs, struggling as best as he could to gave his rump a second of rest.

His efforts made the Machoke burst out into laughter, but that didn’t slow him down. Instead, he hooked a leg firmly over Mewtwo’s own. Before Mewtwo could even think to do it the Machoke grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, he was totally helpless.

How many licks he’d gotten, how long he’s been over this Pokemon’s lap, Mewtwo didn’t know, he was barely counting in the first place but if was forced to guess, he’d say they were into the hundreds at least.

The legendary was reaching his limit, maybe he was already beyond that, he was entirely sure. All he knew was that he had to find a way to make sure this didn’t happen again… but how could he do that and not break his word? He couldn’t just go back on it - even for a normal Pokemon. Was this his fate? Was he stuck at the will of a spank-crazy Machoke, forced to be brought time and time again back to tears? 

Speaking of tears, Mewtwo couldn’t resist them. First they were relatively quiet, but quickly they were met with whining and further struggles. 

“P-please! I can’t, it hurts!” 

Mewtwo broke down, sobbing like a child, all thought or idea of dignity left as he cried and begged. 

Finally, there was a pause. The Machoke rested his hand on Mewtwo’s bottom, rubbing it in circles as he smiled down at the crying legendary. 

“Okay okay, I’ll give you a break. You’ll get corner time!” 

The Machoke mercifully let Mewtwo up, something he did instantly. Mewtwo didn’t stop crying although his sobs had fallen to soft moans and tears. He reached his hands back to soothe his aching red butt, but the Machoke stopped him. 

“No no, corner time means you get on your knees, no rubbing or touching your naughty bottom or we’ll start over!” 

He left Mewtwo sobbing quietly over the stump. Keeping an eye as he wondered the endless field to make sure his charge wasn’t breaking any rules. He’d wait a bit longer, give him a couple hundred more, then leave, let him heal up, then be back for another round. The Machoke smiled to himself as he snapped a branch off of a tree, swishing it through the air a couple times. 

“Maybe I’ll let him spank me sometime? Nah, Mewtwo probably wouldn’t hit hard enough… but maybe I can get another legendary who can?”


End file.
